IM
by kawaiikame
Summary: bwahaha!...random...this is a story that takes plase on the internet. literally. story made up of friends instant messeging each other.
1. basketcase and boomerangchic

…Authors note at bottom…

sango

(BoomerangChic)

**-kagome-**

**(BasketcaseKH)**

I.M.

Chapter 1

beep 1:15 A.M. Wednesday

**-morning sango!**

_hello_

**-im bored**

_ur always bored_

**-so?**

…

…

**im still bored**

_IS THIS WHAT YOU _

_WOKE ME UP FOR!_

_TO BUG ME!_

**-…**

**Yes?**

beep

_-boomerangchic_ has signed off-

**-NO! sango! Im sorry, that was mean, I didn't wake you up to bother you! I had to ask you something! please come back! Please sango! cries SANGO!**

_what?_

**-hey, I thought you signed off?**

_I learned that trick form you, idiot._

**-really? Hows come I don't member it? **

_short term memory loss?_

**-o…okay.**

…

…

…

**what were we talking about again?**

_sigh…_

_didn't you have to ask me something?_

**-did i? **

**I don't remember…**

_then I going back to bed_

**-no! wait! Its coming back to me!**

_that's a first _

**-hang on, gotta think**

_don't hurt yourself_

**-oh! I was gonna ask you…crap, there it goes again…**

_well, I cant say this hasn't been fun but…_

**-sigh…oh well, hey while I think about the question, can I ask you something?**

_+raises eyebrow+ _

_Shoot_

**-well, ya know how im going to that place Friday?**

_no…_

**-y'know! that place for that trip?**

_very descriptive…_

_That makes so much more_

_Sense…_

**-New York! The trip to New York!**

_oh yeah…you said something about that yesterday._

**-well I was wondering if I could borrow your trench coat since its way cold up there and I**

**lost mine…**

_HELL NO!_

beep

_-boomerangchic_ has signed off…again-

**-ill take that as a yes! See ya tomorrow!**

-**basketcaseKH** has signed off-

-------------------------------------------

bwahaha! First chapter of i.m. complete! First step to world domination commence! Anyway, thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it. i knew lingering pasts went down the tube, so decided to take it down and redo it! it will be a bit diffrent though.i got all mixed up with it. so i decided i shall get more experiance by writing a random story taking place on Instant Messaging between a bunch of inuyasha characters.oh and for those of you whose screename has anything to do with the word basketcase i assure you i didnt steal it from you. in fact, i heard it off some random movie and wanted to use it for kagome. well thank you for participating in the randomness and ifdear Rozefire-sama would kindly grace my story with her presance, it would be much appreiciated. andi have to ask her a question about her profile. and if silvershadow would kindly email me, i would very much like to know if my internet buddy is dead or not.well, since this story is so easy to write, expect an update in a few days. i wuv you all!see you later!


	2. laptops

…Authors note at bottom…

**kags-basketcaseKH**

_sango-BoomerangChic_

**_+beep+ 7:00 a.m. Friday_**

**I hate planes**

_Im sorry to hear that_

**I hate flying**

_Good thing you don't have wings_

**I hate traveling**

_Are you going somewhere with this?_

**No im just making sure you know how miserable I am**

_Poor kags_

**Yes! Poor me!**

**O and thanx for letting me borrow your trench coat**

**…**

_I didn't_

_You pried it from my fingers, remember?_

**Oh, yeah**

**Lol, that was funny tho, watching you**

**Tie yourself to the door, so you wouldn't let go…**

_Oh, yes…har har_

_Which by the way, you still owe me a new door…_

**How much do those run for anyway?**

_You're asking me? Why in the hell would I know?_

_Are you calling me a know-it-all?_

**…**

**wat are u 5? You of all people…**

**…**

**dammit, I had a good comeback, but then I lost it…**

_big surprise_

**so whats new?**

**…**

**eww, the guy next to me just farted in his sleep…**

_lol, speaking of crap, my moms sister just had a baby._

**Ur mom has a sister**

_…_

_5_

**oh yeah…**

**so what did she name it?**

_Wyatt_

**…**

**isn't that how you measure light bulbs?**

_No, your thinking of WATT_

**O…okay**

**…**

**I bet hes gonna get teased at school**

_…_

_why?_

**Well hell, if a kid I knew was named after a light bulb, id make fun of him too!**

_I thought we covered this_

**Covered what?**

_…_

**…**

_…_

**im bored**

_no shit Sherlock, ur on a plane, not much to do there_

**…**

**I could always start poking the fat guy next 2 me**

_Why on earth would you want to do that?_

**Why not?**

_…_

_what if you trigger a nuclear fart or something?_

**…**

**+snigger+**

_what?_

**You said fart.**

_That's it, goodbye_

**_+boomerangchic has signed off+_**

**well I thought it was funny**

**_+End chapter 2+_**

Yay me! I finally got it up! Good god I wrote this thing like a month ago but I swear I could never find time to post it! Thanks for the awesome first 6 reviews, even if some were a bit mean. (If more have been posted, im sorry, but this is when I wrote it.) I don't do well with that. Im sorry if you don't find this story funny, and if you don't, please don't make a point to tell me that. I would appreciate that. Once again, if rozefire and/or silvershadow will kindly grace me with their presence, I would be very happy. I already have the 3rd chapter written, but I must find time to type and post so please be patient. Please review. Btw, the whole world domination thing isn't going too smoothly…I can't even seem to conquer high school… . too much work. Please bear with me. I have three projects due tomorrow so don't be mad at me that I can't get chapter3 typed tonight…and if anyone is confused with this story please just email me, i will kindly explain it to you asap, because i have no life and live for email...even if i hardly get on the computer...yknow what? that didnt really make sence, so im just gonna move on and pretend i didnt type it...

Luvs ya all

one more thing... for all the evil lawyer guys: i dont own inuyasha. in fact i dont own much of anything...but i keep forgetting my disclaimers sojust refer back to this one, in case you forgot what it looks like...weirdos...


End file.
